North and the Lightweaver
by Mizz Charlez
Summary: Dawn Weaver was the prime caretaker in her orphanage. She was a caring soul and always put the children first. But when the threat of the orphanage being closed down looms she turns to the only figure head she had ever trusted, Santa. Rating is for future violence.


**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters or settings. Any original characters that may be similar to characters from the movie or the book series "The Guardians of Childhood" is purely coincidental.

* * *

_December 24th, 1980_

_Please Santa. I don't know why I'm praying to you. If you're real, please give them the most amazing Christmas they could ever have. I care for them so much. I don't want them to have another thing to ruin the holidays for them. These kids have seen the worst of the world and I've tried to protect them but they're going to close us down. Santa, please- _The voice cut off as he heard sobs coming from her. All guardians could hear when their believers really needed them and that was when they usually stepped in to help them, but usually it was a child's voice. However this time, North heard a very adult female voice. It wasn't unheard of for an adult to be a believer but they never pleaded like that to them for help. They could usually help themselves or if they did pray they prayed to a deity of their religion. Needless to say the Guardian of Wonder was befuddled. He wanted to help as best he could but he didn't know the situation.

Moving to the globe he looked for the light that would signify the woman's voice. He eyed the flickering light. He waited; most likely she would lose faith if he didn't answer right away as adults were so impatient but her light flickered less and less and grew into a steady brilliant light. "Curious," he murmured stroking his beard. He would do as her voice pleaded, the Russian would give the children she took care of the best Christmas ever. He knew just how to do it.

* * *

Dawn's hands shook as she made breakfast for the children in her orphanage. She needed to act calm or else they would know something was wrong. Using the industrial stove she made a large batch of eggs and toasted bread. She could hear the teenagers coming down first and they handled setting up the table like she assigned them to do. Sighing, she began placing the eggs into a serving bowl and moved the fruit bowls to the table and the jugs of orange juice. Wiping her brow, she looked to the teens.

The eldest Michael knew what was going to happen in a few days' time so he could see the heartbreak in her. He had been shuffled from orphanage to detention center for troubled kids to even a few Foster homes, but this orphanage he loved. He had been somewhat of a troubled case, having authority issues and the like but coming here was the best thing that could have happened. Miss Dawn never tried to punish him or try to tell him what to do when he misbehaved. She merely assigned tasks to all the children and if they didn't do it, she would. But seeing her doing all the work made everyone guilty so they always helped and did the chores.

"Its okay Dawn. We'll be fine." He offered her a warm smile and she grinned at him. She hugged him but he could tell it weighed heavily on her. He cursed not being able to work to help with keeping the place open but it had to do with the state board that much he knew and there was nothing he could do.

Dawn pushed Michael down to eat so she could go bring the other children down. She wore simple shoes and a modest dress, apron and shawl to hide her malnourished form. Moving up she called the children down and they all assembled out neatly. If only she could show the progress she had made, but the State only cared about them being adopted or shuffled around until they were old enough. The smallest child walked to her and she picked him up. She led them downstairs and watched them eat. She noticed a few of them holding back on eating their fill. They all knew how she skipped out on eating to make sure they did. She scolded them and they went back to eating. There was only a spoonful of eggs left and one slice of bread as well as a gulp of orange juice but that was more than enough. She ate it in silence as all the kids went to do their chores first and then to go play in the snow.

Dawn scrubbed hard at each surface she could get into contact with, almost hoping if the inspector saw how clean and orderly it was they would keep it open but it was futile. Moving to the living room she began setting up the trees. Michael and the rest of the teens came in and helped her. It was a modest plastic tree as it was far too expensive to afford a real one every year. The decorations were few but it warmed her heart to know they would at least have a Christmas tree. As lunch approached she made sandwiches for the kid, eating a simple PBJ herself, she then set to work on making the Christmas Eve dinner. At least the State had given her a bigger stipend to make up for the bad news.

Sighing she placed the turkey into the oven and began working on the side dishes. She made potatoes, mac and cheese, cranberry sauce, a cake, fruit cake, and an assortment of desserts. When she was done she wiped her brow admiring the work and love. She took out the red and green tablecloth and set the table up as neatly and nicely as she could manage. Once done she eyed the kids still playing in the snow and made them all hot chocolate. They thanked her and she went up to shower.

It would be the last Christmas they would have with her. She wanted them to remember her nicely, not the ragged woman she had become. Dawn wore a red, green, and gold dress with nylons and dress shoes. Her hair fell in waves rather than the ponytail she kept it in and she dabbed a bit of lipstick on. Admiring herself she went down and ordered the kids to shower and dress properly.

"Miss Dawn! You look so pretty!" The group of preteen girls all complimented her and she laughed saying they would look prettier in their dresses. All the girls swelled with pride and they ran off to change. Sitting down at the table she sipped the eggnog that a few of her old fellow social workers had given to her for her birthday party over the weekend. Sighing, she felt light headed. The rum in it helped calm her nerves but she was always a lightweight when it came to alcohol so she held off on drinking more.

When the kids all came together they took their spots, the boys pulling chairs out for the girls. Dawn admired the 20 or so children she watched over for the last four years. She hoped they all found good homes. "Let us say grace." She announced and they all held hands. Each person thanked Dawn and God. But when it came to Dawn, whom everyone knew had lost her faith in God, she instead thanked Santa to the bemusement of the kids. Once dinner and dessert was over she sent the younger ones to bed, saying that Santa needed them in bed so he could deliver their presents. Once they were done, her and three older teens helped her bring out the presents she was able to afford. It wasn't much but she got two for each child this year, so it would be a surprise as opposed to the one she gave them last year. Smiling she and the older teens sat down watched television. They had hot chocolate and she kept sipping her eggnog. "Okay guys. Its bed time now." She smiled looking to the teens, two of which had fallen asleep. She rose, but nearly fell back down.

"Whoa. Dawn, it looks like you had too much eggnog." Michael joked and steadied her and pushed her to the couch. "Stay. I'll take these two up."

"You're so sweet. You're going to make some girl very happy." Michael preened at the compliment and shuffled the two drowsy teens to bed. Dawn was left alone and she looked at the Christmas tree with a smile. Sighing, she lay down on the couch, pulling her shawl closer to her body.

She dozed off for a bit when she heard a voice laced with a thick Russian accent. Prying her eyes open she heard the shuffling of feet. Two voices she couldn't understand but one she did. Sitting up she looked to the Christmas tree. It was there but there were far more decorations than she remembered. An overabundance of tinsel was everywhere and she eyed the larger pile of presents. She stood, no longer light headed. The voices hushed and she looked behind her. There in the living room stood a large man with a great white and grey beard. Next to him were human like creatures covered head to toe in fur. She eyed the sack the man held and the present he had in his hand. One of the creatures spoke to the man in something she couldn't understand.

"No of course she can't see us."

"I can see you." Dawn whispered to counter him. All three looked shocked and Dawn walked around the couch. "You're… You're Santa aren't you?" Her voice questioned, feeling hope and wonder fill her voice. The man nodded and Dawn smiled brightly, tears flowing freely. "Thank you."

"No. No. Pretty girl, don't cry. Ah. Here." She wasn't sobbing but she sniffled as she wiped her tears with her shawl. Looking up she eyed the small box Santa gave her. She grabbed it and looked up at him. She made to open it but the man halted her fingers. "Ah-ah, it is not Christmas yet. Open it tomorrow." He smiled looking at the woman and he threw a snow globe down and the Yetis disappeared. The woman looked shocked but eyed him. "Merry Christmas."

Dawn watched as he went up the chimney. Smiling she ascended the stairs to her room with the box in her hand. It was delicately wrapped in red and green with a lovely gold bow. She eyed her clock watching as the time click by and soon it was Christmas. Opening the box she gasped seeing the necklace. She had never had such a beautiful thing. She wondered if it was real diamonds. Frowning, she put the necklace back and re-wrapped it. What would the kids think if they saw her with it? Frowning, she went back downstairs and placed the box down and wrote the eldest girl's name on it. She always loved pretty things. Dawn sat on the couch, feeling warmth surround her and she laid down to sleep.

* * *

North went about his route, delivering presents. He wasn't tired but he went back to the orphanage waiting for morning. He watched from a window as the kids ran down and woke the adult believer from her spot on the couch. He smiled as the kids were in awe over the decorations. Dawn immediately told them how Santa came over night and did it. The teens rolled their eyes but the younger ones smiled and squealed in delight.

In a matter of minutes there was ripped wrapping paper everywhere. Eggnog, hot chocolate and cookies were served and the kids began playing with their toys. Nicholas watched the joy the kids displayed, they all ran to Dawn and hugged her thanking her. But she quickly told them that she didn't do it but Santa had really visited last night to deliver the toys.

North smiled and went back to his workshop.

The woman's smile last night had been directed at him. Sure he had seen the smiles of children and parents afar but she had looked him in the eye and smiled at him, for him, with him. Whistling he went about his work, making sure the children of the world had received their presents. However his mind kept returning to her. He had heard the kids call her Miss Dawn. Smiling, he moved to the globe and eyed her light. She was something special.

* * *

Dawn moved quickly into the Department of Social Services. She had an appointment with a friend of hers today. It was the day after Christmas but she wanted to do this. She loved those kids. The young ones would go to loving homes, but she knew the older ones wouldn't be so lucky. They would be like Michael and begin shuffling around and end up in a detention center. She knew because it had happened without her being able to do anything. But she could now.

Walking into the office she eyed her old boss. The woman had been her best friend ever since she got into this field. "Hey, Margaret." Dawn smiled and the two hugged. "I have a favor to ask."

* * *

**A/N****:** Please Read and Review. I am merely trying this out. I had an idea. I always read about Bunnymund or Jack finding some adult that believes but what about North? Tell me what you guys think. I am writing chapter two as of now. This is a friendship story because I'm unsure whether I want to indulge in the romantics. We'll see after a few chapters.


End file.
